Come Morning Light!
by Mozart's Fantasy
Summary: With wedding preparations underway, Bilbo and Thorin thought their happy ending was just beginning. That is, until the hobbit is taken against his will and experimented on. What will happen when the company rescues their burglar only for him to return frightened and changed? Will Thorin and the others be able to heal him or will the Bilbo they once knew be lost to the darkness?
1. Prologue- New Beginnings

**AN: Yay, I'm finally able to post this! I've been meaning to start this for a while but I wanted to get closer to the end of my other story before doing so. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the start of this story, I have a lot in store for Bilbo and the dwarves. This story will have quite a bit of angst but probably just as much fluff to go along with it. I can't wait to see what you all think so don't be afraid to leave a comment! I read everything that you guys say and it helps to keep me motivated ;)**

 **Disclaimer: J. R. R. Tolkien is the amazing genius who created The Hobbit, I only own the plot of this story and any OCs that may appear within it.**

The battle for Erebor had been well fought, but even so, it had been a close call for the line of Durin. Fili and Kili had been unconscious for days, caught in the throes of fever due to their infected wounds, but it had been far worse for the king. Having taken a spear through the abdomen, it was uncertain whether he would live or die. Thorin teetered on the edge of death for nearly a month and yet, throughout all that time, Bilbo stayed by his side, refusing to abandon hope even when it seemed as if the dwarf would never awaken. Many wondered if it was out of some semblance of duty, after all, he was the company's burglar, it would only be right to see his contract fulfilled to the inevitable end. But those closest to him knew the true reason for his unfailing devotion... love.

It had begun shortly after the pair's embrace on the Carrock. Over time, a mutual respect had developed and soon began thriving, growing ever stronger with each new hardship they faced. Back then, neither the hobbit nor their leader realized what was happening but it was obvious to any who took the time to look. Oftentimes, in those days, the dwarrow of Thorin Oakenshield's company would quietly discuss the pair amongst themselves, sometimes going as far as to make bets on who would confess first or which of the two were the most oblivious on the matter. Yet, before anything could come of the relationship between their burglar and their king, disaster had struck in the form of Thorin's gold sickness.

Now, the dwarves watched silently as the hobbit they'd come to think of as family faded away, sitting beside the love who'd once abandoned him to greed. There was nothing they could do. Sure they had managed to lure their friend away for short moments but he always returned. Bilbo rarely spoke at all anymore, only sat there holding tight to Thorin's hand as tears streamed down his face. It had been heartbreaking in the beginning, hearing him beg and plead for the fallen king to wake, but at times this seemed so much worse. Those few moments when the dwarves managed to get the lad to speak, all he said was 'I _know_ Thorin will wake up soon... I need to be here for him when he does.' or something along those lines. So they settled for small gestures... leaving food for the hobbit, covering him with a blanket when he fell asleep at Thorin's bedside, making sure the water was always cool for the rag that he consistently placed on the king's brow... it was all they could do to help their friend deal with his grief.

Then, a few days after the one month anniversary of what had come to be known as the Battle of Five Armies, Thorin opened his eyes. The first thing he saw when he regained consciousness was Bilbo's tear-stained face gazing at him with a love he'd thought long lost and he quickly found himself with an armful of sobbing hobbit. His wounds had been healing well but he was still very weak so it was only with great effort that he managed to raise his arms and wrap his burglar in a heartfelt hug.

"Shh, Bilbo, it's alright... I'm here." He soothed, voice hoarse from long days of disuse.

"You almost died, you idiot!" The smaller male cried out loudly in exasperation, causing Dwalin (who was on guard) to rush inside thinking something was the matter.

He stopped short at what he saw, a large smile slowly appearing on his face as he hurried from the tent to inform the rest of the company that their leader had finally awoken.

"I almost lost you, Thorin." Bilbo whimpered, voice barely louder than a whisper. "I almost lost you and I didn't even get the chance to tell you how I feel!"

"It'll be alright now, Ghivashel." The injured dwarf declared, rubbing circles on the halfling's back. "I am alive and, better even than that, I am free from the curse of my forefathers. Bilbo, love, the gold sickness is gone... _you_ are my only treasure."

Bilbo's tears fell in renewed waves as he registered what his dwarf had said before burying his face in the other male's hair in order to hide the blush that had formed. Thorin could feel the younger being's happy laughter against his collarbone and smiled fondly, tightening his grip slightly. This was all he wanted at the moment... his One safe in his arms, no home to reclaim nor war to fight... it was perfect.

It took several more months before Thorin was fully healed and in that time he had announced his plans to officially court Bilbo. He had expected to come up against some resistance, especially from the older nobles, but was pleasantly surprised that the overall consensus was that Bilbo would be welcomed as Consort under the Mountain. It warmed his heart to know that his people had come to love the hobbit as he, himself, did. In fact, Bilbo had managed to win over most of the dwarrows within the first month of Thorin's waking, having taken to helping out anywhere he was needed now that he knew the king would survive. He proved to be a very good forager, bringing back armfuls of edible plants to help feed the armies. He soon had a following of dwarves and men alike following him out into the nearby forest and plains to teach an impromptu class on which plants were safe to eat and which were poisonous. Even the elves had swallowed their pride and admitted that the halfling was knowledgeable in the field.

Aside from that, their burglar had done a fairly decent job helping with the wounded. He was a quick study and paid exceedingly close attention to everything Oin had to teach him. Within the time it took the king to heal, Bilbo had learned how to make nearly all of the dwarven remedies the old dwarf had to teach him and was becoming quite skilled in dealing with injuries as well. Not only that, but he'd also taught the medic how to make a few of the curatives that hobbits used back in the Shire. To say Thorin wasn't proud of his love would be an outright lie. He very nearly preened whenever someone spoke to him of his hobbit's accomplishments.

That night, exactly half a year since the battle that had raged outside Erebor's walls, the King finally got up the courage to ask Bilbo for his hand. So, summoning the younger male to his quarters, Thorin set his plan in motion.

"Bilbo, my treasure, there is no need to be wary." He called, jumping to his feet as he noticed his lover hesitating outside the doorway.

"What is it Thorin? Why have you called me here?" The formerly respectable hobbit asked, blushing crimson as his hand was taken and he was lead further inside. "I was busy working in the library and we rarely meet in your chambers."

Between all his other duties, the halfling had set out with Ori and a few of the more scholarly dwarves in hopes of restoring the great library... another accomplishment that had helped win over the masses.

"I have something I wish to ask of you." The dwarven king declared, moving to stand before the shorter being before taking both hands in a gentle grip.

The burglar blushed once more, smiling timidly up at the dwarf he loved. He was still worried that one day he would wake up and find this was all just a lovely dream. That he remained banished from the place he'd come to think of as home... that his friend's still thought of him as a traitor who was not to be trusted. He didn't know if he would be able to handle it if that was the case.

"Did you need my help with something?" The hobbit asked, worry slipping into his voice as he studied the other male. "Are your injuries acting up? Should I send for Oin?"

Softly placing a hand against Bilbo's mouth, Thorin chuckled. His burglar worried too much at times yet that was one of the things he adored about him.

"Hush, dear heart." He said at last, removing his hand upon receiving a curious look. "There is no need to fret, I am well. I merely have a question I wish to ask you."

At this, the dark-haired dwarf reached into his pocket before holding out a bead. It was made of mithril with inset emeralds that formed a small acorn leaning against a larger shield outlinedin sapphires. Thorin watched as Bilbo's eyes widened and a gasp escaped his mouth.

"Ghivashel, I know we have been close since the battle, nay, even before that, but I wanted to make it official." He proclaimed as the hobbit's hands flew to his mouth in shock. "Bilbo... I want you to sit beside me as Consort under the Mountain, I want to share both good times and bad with you, I want us to grow old together. My love, will you do me the greatest of all honors by becoming my husband?"

A sob tore from Bilbo's throat as he quickly nodded his head, unable to speak at the moment due to the many emotions coursing through him. Soon though, he felt himself being wrapped in the strong arms of his dwarf and quickly relaxed into the embrace, a watery laugh escaping through his blissful tears.

"Of course, Thorin." He spoke at last, face tucked against his love's broad chest. "Of course I will marry you! It's all I've dreamed of since I realized what my feelings for you truly were."

Those words warmed Thorin straight to his core and he felt a contented sigh slip past his lips. This was all he could have hoped for and more. They had reclaimed his people's home, made it through the battle, and were now here in each other's arms... safe and sound. He wouldn't change a thing about this moment even if he could have, it was perfect just the way it was.

"Come, Bilbo, I will braid the bead into your hair." The king said, leading the hobbit toward a nearby chair before gently carding his fingers through the honey-colored locks. "It's long enough now that there is no fear of it falling out."

"Well, I haven't cut it since the start of our journey together." The green-eyed male stated, taking a seat. "Maybe even back then I sensed something."

All he got was a hum of approval before the king placed a soft kiss to the top of his head, handing him the bead to hold while he worked.

"This is utterly beautiful Thorin, did you make it?" The fourteenth member of the company asked, taking a closer look at the small object.

"Yes, it is a dwarven custom to design the bead that you give your beloved when you ask for their hand." The dwarf revealed, beginning to part the hair into smaller strands. "It took many hours to come up with this design but I think it turned out rather well."

"It's perfect..." Bilbo agreed, relaxing under his soon to be husband's ministrations.

Back when they'd first met, the hobbit would never have thought the sullen dwarf standing inside his smial's door would one day end up being the love of his life. He was loath to think that it wasn't until he'd almost lost the stubborn dwarf that Bilbo realized he was in love. By then it had almost been too late. What would have happened if Thorin had died that day on the battlefield? Most likely he would have returned to the Shire and faded due to his broken heart, similar to what had happened to his mother after the death of his father. But now? Now he had the chance to live his life with the dwarf he cared for more than anything and, as Thorin's fingers skillfully wove their way through his hair, Bilbo let himself imagine what his days would be like from now on.

 _'I wonder what it'll be like once we're married? Will the rest of the dwarves accept me even though I'm a hobbit? I know the company will and I feel I've made quite a few friends here already but I can't help feeling a bit of doubt.'_ He thought, concern crossing his mind for the first time since he'd accepted the dwarven king's proposal. _'I can't say I'm looking forward to partaking in royal duties either. I have no idea what to do in that kind of situation. Sure I've dealt with various things like land disputes and feuds in the Shire but nothing that could affect a whole kingdom!'_

"You are fretting, Bilbo." His dwarf's voice broke him from his reverie as a soothing hand massaged his shoulder blade. "What is the matter, love?"

"Oh, it's nothing Thorin." The hobbit replied, thinking his worries insignificant in light of everything else. "I was just thinking."

"It is never 'nothing' with you. There is always something on your mind." The king laughed quietly, moving to kneel in front of the smaller male. "What were you thinking about?"

Sighing, the halfling gave in. He knew that once the dwarven leader got an idea into his head he was hard-pressed to drop it.

"I was just thinking of the future..." He trailed off, trying to gather his thoughts.

Thorin cocked his head but didn't say anything, waiting for his intended to continue.

"What if I'm not good enough?" Bilbo said at last, barely louder than a whisper as he gave voice to his fears. "What if I can't perform the duties necessary of the king's consort? What if your people don't approve?"

The company leader's eyes narrowed as he saw the self-doubt shining in his burglar's green orbs and he growled lowly, taking a firm hold of the other's hands.

"You are more than good enough... you are perfect." He reassured, gently rubbing circles on the hobbit's soft skin. "You may not know much about dwarven nobility and customs but that will change with time. You are one of the smartest people I know and, with Balin as your tutor, you will be ruling beside me in a heartbeat. As for our subjects, they already adore you, Bilbo. Yes, there are a few members of the old council that are more old-fashioned and were pushing that I marry a dwarf, but they are in the minority and I am planning on replacing the entirety of the council anyway. They did not heed my call when it came time to reclaim our home. I want council members I can trust and what better dwarves than the members of the Company of Thorin Oakensheild? So you see, Ghivashel, you have no reason to fear. I will be with you every step of the way."

His intended's words caused the halfling's eyes to tear up once more and he held the dwarf tight, sobbing away his insecurities until none remained. Afterwards, the king swiftly finished the braid he had left half finished when he moved to comfort his One and clamped the bead in place before placing a chaste kiss on the hobbit's lips. This would be the beginning of their new lives together and Bilbo felt that nothing in this world would ever be able to ruin the happiness he felt within his heart at that moment.

 **AN: Hey guys, thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave a review so I know what you think :)**


	2. Shadows In The Night

**AN: Hey guys and welcome to the next installment of Come Morning Light! This is where things will pick up and the next couple chapters are going to be pretty intense. Anyways, I'll let you get reading. Please remember to leave a comment and let me know what you think ;)**

 **Disclaimer: J. R. R. Tolkien is the one and only genius behind the Hobbit, not me.**

* * *

Three months... in just three months Bilbo would be married to the dwarf of his dreams. It all seemed too good to be true and he knew that in the time since they'd first started courting he'd proven himself time and again to the dwarves of Erebor. If there had been any who still held doubts about the union of their king and his burglar due to the events surrounding the Arkenstone, those had long been put to rest. The halfling may have been smaller and less powerful than the average dwarf but the people couldn't deny that he worked just as hard to rebuild their kingdom, if not more so. Now, Bilbo Baggins was all set to marry Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain, and become his consort.

The days had seemed to fly by for the happy couple. Sure it had been difficult at first. Between the reconstruction efforts for both Dale and the mountain, treaties with elves and men alike, and getting the economy up and running again... they'd barely had any free time to spend on their new relationship. That changed, however, as time passed. Soon enough, trade had been established and caravans were returning from the Blue Mountains. On one such caravan had come Lady Dis, the sister of Thorin and mother of Fili and Kili. The first time Bilbo had been introduced to the dwarven princess he had been absolutely terrified. She was like a more intense, yet level-headed, version of his future husband. He'd stood there stiffly, uncertain as to what he should say to the woman who had very nearly lost her entire family. She'd had no such quarrels and immediately pulled the stunned hobbit into a warm embrace, thanking him endlessly for all he'd done for her brother and sons. Nowadays, they were the best of friends, a thing that frightened Thorin to no end.

Still, with only three months remaining until the big day, the couple had many preparations which needed to be finalized. That is what Bilbo found himself doing on this lovely morning in late February as his beloved held court.

"I know it is custom for dwarven nobility to dress extravagantly with large amounts of jewelery..." He trailed off, wincing as he glanced in the full-length mirror before him. "But I'm a hobbit, Dori, and if you remember, we are simple creatures. We prefer good food and company over all these riches."

His friend let out a thoughtful hum as he fussed with the outfit he had forced the smaller male into. He could see now that it was true. This style just didn't seem to fit with their burglar, he'd have to start over from scratch. Maybe he could ask Ori if he could borrow the drawings he'd done of the Shire. That, along with the knowledge of Bilbo's personality and preferences, should give him enough inspiration to figure out something suited to both the hobbit's tastes as well as dwarven customs.

"I'm sure we can figure out a way to fit your heritage in as well." He said, helping the smaller male out of the heavy over-clothes.

Bilbo smiled as his friend reassured him. It's not like he didn't want to fit in with his intended's people, it's just that he wasn't willing to abandon who he was to do so.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me that you are the one designing my attire for the wedding." The ring-bearer replied honestly, a happy smile tracing his lips. "I wouldn't have any other."

"It would not have mattered if you _had_ chosen someone else." The silver haired dwarf half joked. "I still would have made something for you, that you can be sure of. We are family now. We can't just let some stranger impose on our right to help our lucky number."

The hobbit let out a musical laugh as the taller being led him from the fitting room to where his so-called body guards were waiting. In truth, the company had decided that they couldn't allow Bilbo to be without escort even though he was so well-loved by the people. They didn't want to risk anything happening to him, by accident or otherwise. So, even though their hobbit had fought them tooth and nail on the matter, the group had decided that at least two other members of the company were to be with him whenever he was out in public. Today, it just so happened to be Bofur and Bifur's turn to accompany him.

"So, how did everything go in there?" The hatted dwarf asked, a fond smile filling his face as his cousin nodded his head, signaling that he wished to know as well.

"I'd say it was an utter disaster." The burglar declared, fake annoyance obvious in his stance. "Truly, I don't see how you dwarrow do it."

 _"It couldn't have been that bad,"_ Bifur spoke in khuzdul, causing a chuckle to escape the hobbit.

He had begun learning the secret language soon after it was decided that he would be staying in Erebor and by now he was able to understand most of what the disabled dwarf was saying.

"You're right, my friend, it wasn't as bad as I make it out to be." The green eyed male admitted. "Dori was kind enough to offer to remake the outfit in a more hobbitish style and I'm very grateful for that."

"Yes, well, you'd better get going if you want to reach Balin in time for your lesson." The eldest Ri brother proclaimed, nearly pushing the trio out the door. "You wouldn't want to be late. You've still got quite a bit to learn before you're ready to help Thorin rule. Don't forget, if you have any questions or concerns you need only ask one of us and we will do our very best to help. No need to fret in silence when you have thirteen dwarrow ready and willing to answer any questions you might have."

Nodding in understanding, the hobbit turned away from the caring dwarf and began making his way towards his chambers where he knew the king's adviser would be waiting for him.

"Sorry I'm a little late." He apologized, rushing to take the seat across from his friend. "We lost track of time."

"No need for that, laddie," Balin said, a grandfatherly smile upon his face. "These things happen some times, besides, I can't fault you for losing track of time during your wedding day preparations, now can I?"

The hobbit breathed out a soft breath as he took hold of the quill sitting in front of him. Usually, he was excited to spend time studying with the older male but today he just couldn't concentrate. He had too many things circling in his mind, most of all to do with said preparations, and it was making it hard to sit still when he knew how much work had yet to be done.

"Care to talk about what's bothering you?" The scholarly dwarf asked, inching closer to the fifty-year-old and placing a kind hand on his shoulder. "I'm a mighty good listener if you'd like to share."

Bilbo glanced up through his lashes, his courting braid tucked behind his left ear so that it wouldn't hang in his face. After a few moments, he gave a slight nod.

"It's just... there's so much we still have to do." He began, hands clenched together in his lap. "What if we don't get everything finished? Will we need to postpone? Would that even be okay? The invitations have already been sent and I'm pretty sure people would not appreciate it in the least if we had to change the date. Besides, spring is symbolic for a good marriage in the Shire... summer wouldn't do at all!"

Rubbing soothing circles over the distressed halfling's back, Balin sighed heavily. He knew that their burglar tended to panic when he was under a great deal of stress but he also knew that, if needed, he and the rest of the company would step in to help. Many hands make light work as the saying goes.

"Don't you worry, laddie." The white haired dwarf said at last. "You've still got three months till the actual date, after all. That's plenty of time to get things sorted away but, if you're still worried, I'd say you should talk to Thorin about it. I'm sure he would set your mind at ease."

"Yes, you're right Balin... thank you." Bilbo gratefully proclaimed before returning to his studies with renewed focus. "Now, where were we?"

Two hours later the ring-bearer opened the door, chuckling when he saw Bofur snoring with his hat over his eyes. Bifur, who had been busy whittling something that looked like a small rabbit, reached over and shook the sleeping dwarf, startling him awake. As he glanced around, his eyes landed on Bilbo and he let a sheepish look cross his features.

"Oh, have ye finished already?" The pigtailed dwarf questioned, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment as he got to his feet. "Seems like mere moments ago that ya left us waiting here."

" _That is because you fell asleep less than two minutes after he crossed through the doorway."_ The elder dwarf grunted good-humoredly, prompting a chuckle from their resident hobbit.

"So what are we doing next?" The hatted male asked as the three began traversing the long corridors of the mountain. "Ye know, we could always sneak off to the tavern fer a bit of fun."

"Sadly, I've got to meet with Dwalin next and if I skipped out on his lesson you can be sure he'd somehow track us down and drag me back by the ear like I've heard he's done to Fili and Kili," Bilbo stated, making the others shudder just thinking about it.

"Right ye are, we'd better get ya to the training grounds then." Bofur asserted, hurrying the shorter being along.

His cousin merely shook his head, quietly snickering to himself as he increased his pace to catch up.

As they approached the training area Bilbo caught sight of a pair of dwarves standing beside the Captain of the Royal Guard, one blonde, the other brunette. Smiling widely, the burglar made his way over to the trio, his escort taking a seat nearby to watch the training session.

"Fili, Kili!" He said in delight, wrapping his arms around the two young princes. "What are the two of you doing here? I was certain that you'd be in court with your uncle."

"We were." The elder brother spoke up before being interrupted by his younger sibling.

"But we asked if we could come help Dwalin with your training and he said yes!" Kili announced, excitement shining in his youthful eyes.

"So, as you can see, here we are." Fili finished, far more calm than his brother though Bilbo could tell he was just as happy.

"Ready to start, lads?" Dwalin asked, stepping toward the three younger males. "Since you're here, I might as well make use of ya... he needs as much help as he can get."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The hobbit huffed, slightly offended. "I'll have you know that I've improved quite a bit since first we met."

"Aye, but you still have a ways to go. You're smaller than most enemies you may encounter and ya have a gentle heart. Enemies wouldn't hesitate to use either against you." The tattooed being stated, matter of fact.

"Fine," Bilbo agreed reluctantly. He knew his friend was right, he wasn't cut out for battles, but Thorin had made him promise that he would learn to fight so that he could protect himself.

"Right then," Dwalin nodded, gesturing for the halfling to draw his letter opener. "You'll be sparing with Fili and Kili today. It'll be a good lesson for ya to learn. Just remember, two on one is very different than fighting a single opponent. You'll need to keep a wary eye on both of them at all times."

The next hour didn't go as well as the hobbit had hoped and by the end of training, Bilbo was thoroughly exhausted. All he wanted was to slip away to a nice warm bath before grabbing a bit of lunch. Biding farewell to the captain and princes he made his way to his rooms, barely noticing anymore that his two guards were still faithfully following him.

 _'I feel as if my whole body is bruised.'_ The formerly respectable hobbit thought as he gingerly stepped into the natural bath. _'I've gotten pretty good at taking on a single opponent but Dwalin was right, it's far more difficult fighting a group.'_

Pushing those thoughts from his mind, Bilbo relaxed, letting the warm water wash away his fatigue. It was just past lunch time and he was starving so, after nearly ten minutes, he forced himself to get out and get dressed. He still had to go to Dale today so he could order flowers for the wedding. The dwarves were great and all but they just didn't value green things the way hobbits did, meaning there wasn't much of a selection in Erebor's market.

He was nearly finished with a quick lunch when Thorin entered the room, a gentle smile appearing on the dwarf's face upon catching sight of the hobbit. Bilbo was shocked, to say the least. He hadn't expected the king to be able to sneak away from his duties until later in the afternoon, though it was a pleasant surprise. Upon noticing the look of confusion on his One's face the monarch chuckled lowly before speaking.

"I convinced the nobles that it would be wise to take a break seeing as tensions were rising." He said as he sat in a chair near his hobbit. "In truth, I just wanted to see you before you departed for Dale. I know you'll have Bofur and Bifur at your side but still, I worry about your safety. I would accompany you myself if I could."

With a sigh, the smaller male placed a hand on his intended's forearm, softly rubbing calming lines up and down the sturdy limb.

"You know that this is a private matter for hobbits." He chided gently, they'd had this same discussion multiple times already and yet the halfling couldn't stop a smile from splitting his lips. "Besides, I want it to be a surprise. I've been teaching you the meaning of flowers for this very purpose. That way you'll be able to tell exactly what they mean on our wedding day."

"Very well," Thorin relented, a fond look in his eyes as he stole a leftover scone from his love's plate. "Just promise me that you'll be careful, I couldn't bear to lose you. We have already come so close to being torn apart on multiple occasions... I do not wish for it to happen again."

"I promise, my love." The hobbit declared, gently pressing their foreheads together. "I'll be fine, no need to worry. It's just a quick trip to the market."

"That may be true," The company leader sighed as he stood, a frown settled in place. "But I've heard tell that some of the men-folk have disappeared, though there hasn't been anyone reported missing for over a month now. Even so... it doesn't sit well with me. I want you to stay close to the others, don't wander off. I know how stubborn you can be but _please_ , just this once, listen to what I tell you."

"Alright, I'll stay near our friends," Bilbo announced, slight annoyance audible in his tone. "I swear Thorin, at times you're worse than a mother hobbit caring for her faunts."

The look on the dwarf's face after hearing that was priceless and Bilbo chuckled as he rose to his feet, moving to place his empty plate in the sink. He would wash it later once he got back. Returning to his fiance's side, the halfling stood on his toes in order to press a soft kiss to the king's lips, pulling away moments later.

"I'll see you tonight, dear heart." He said, heading toward the door before glancing over his shoulder. "I love you."

With that, Bilbo stepped through the entryway, leaving Thorin standing there staring after him... a tender expression on the dwarven king's normally stoic face.

Taking a moment to calm his racing pulse, the ring-bearer glanced around, glad to find that his friends hadn't returned yet from their own lunches. Setting off, he found them just rounding the corner into the royal wing and, together, they headed towards the stables. Their ponies were already saddled by the time they arrived and the burglar reached into his pocket, silently pulling out a carrot which he fed to the small horse he was to ride. Minutes later they were heading out of the main gates, waving goodbye to some of their friends who had come to see them off.

It was a peaceful ride. The sun was shining high in the sky with birds singing overhead. On the side of the road, an array of wildflowers bloomed in the early spring afternoon. All in all, it was the perfect day.

 _'Maybe I should stop and pick some on the way home.'_ Bilbo thought absentmindedly, watching as a beautiful butterfly flitted about in the afternoon sun. _'They would make for a lovely table decoration and would do wonders to brighten up my rooms.'_

As they continued to ride, the three friends enjoyed the feeling of being out in the fresh air and in no time at all had arrived at their destination. It was then that Bilbo decided they should split up. The market was pretty sizable and he wanted to make sure that he found everything he had come for. However, neither of the dwarves were willing to leave their charge on his own, instead insisting that at least one of them had to stay by his side at all times. Throughout their time spent perusing the stalls, he continued to push the subject, never giving in even if it seemed like a lost cause.

"What if I'm only one stall away?" He asked, motioning to the nearby florist. "You two can stay here and pick up the spices I ordered while I get a head start with the flowers."

The pair let out matching sighs of frustration (they've been hearing the same argument for over an hour) and, after a little more wheedling, the toymaker gave a stiff nod.

 _"Just stay in our line of sight and don't wander off,"_ Bifur said seriously, still unhappy but he knew there was no way they'd be able to change the hobbit's mind... his stubborn personality was a perfect match for Thorin's.

"Right, no need to worry about me." The halfling agreed, glad that he wouldn't have his friends constantly hovering over his shoulder, it had been getting a bit stifling.

"Don't ye go wandering around now, ya hear." Bofur chimed in, unusually serious for the normally cheerful dwarf.

"Ugh, fine, I'll be a good little hobbit." Bilbo humored them before waving his hands in a dismissive fashion. "Now go, I'll be alright on my own for a few minutes."

It's not that he didn't appreciate their concern, that wasn't the case at all. In fact, he found it rather endearing, but choosing flowers for your wedding was a very personal moment for hobbits. The flowers they chose signified what they were looking for in their upcoming union. He'd tried many times to convince Thorin of that and yet he'd still insisted that Bilbo not be left on his own. As he moved around the stall, examining all the different varieties of flowers that were being offered, Bilbo smiled. Yes, these were exactly what he was looking for. He swiftly made a list of what kinds he wanted and left instructions with the man for when they should be delivered before paying him. The halfling had made sure to choose flowers that would be in bloom at the time of the wedding, after all, he wanted everything to be perfect.

"Could you deliver one of these to Thorin Oakenshield in a week's time?" He asked the vendor as he handed over a single bloom.

Upon receiving confirmation, the hobbit set about writing a short but sweet message that would be sent along with the flower. The florist then made a note in his order book and put the missive he'd been handed in a secure location so that it wouldn't be lost. Bilbo thanked the man profusely before heading over to sit in the shade of a nearby tree, thinking about what he'd just ordered and the meanings behind them while waiting for his friends.

For the aisle decorations, he had chosen oak-leafed Geraniums (true friendship), Violets (loyalty and devotion), Aloe (healing, protection, and affection), and Peonies (happy marriage and life). As for the flowers he would have woven into his hair for the ceremony, he had gone with Yarrow which, in the language of flowers, means everlasting love.

Just then, something glinted in the grass a short ways away from the stalls, catching his eye and immediately drawing his attention. Moving over to examine the object, Bilbo knelt down, his braid falling from its place behind his ear. There, laying on the ground near his left foot was a small silver necklace with an emerald charm attached to it. Glancing around, the halfling tried to locate it's owner and noticed a young woman frantically searching for something near a darkened alley. Rising to his feet, the small male made his way to her side.

"Umm, excuse me?" He asked, gaining her attention. "Did you happen to lose this?"

He held out the piece of jewelery and watched as her eyes lit up in recognition before handing it to her.

"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed, pulling him into a constricting hug. "My husband gave me this for our anniversary. I was afraid I'd lost it forever!"

After being released, the hobbit took a step back, he had been surprised by the woman's reaction and had let down his guard. Just then, a dark haired man stepped out of the alleyway and grabbed hold of Bilbo's wrist, dragging him towards the darkened lane while the woman he had thought he was helping tore Sting from his belt, leaving him defenseless.

"HELmph..." His scream was muffled as the man slipped a gag into his mouth but not before Bofur and Bifur were alerted to the danger their friend was in.

The two dwarves rushed forward, following the humans and their captive into the shadows only to come face to face with a large group of assailants. They tried their best, lashing out at their foes with weapons flying, heedless of their own safety in their attempt to free Bilbo from the enemy's clutches... but they were outnumbered.

Bilbo screamed wordlessly through the gag as he watched first one then the other fall to the vile humans they were fighting. He struggled, trying in vain to free himself from the bonds secured around his arms and legs. He needed to reach his friends! He needed to make sure they still lived! But all he could do was watch with tears pooling in his eyes as he was lifted onto a horse in front of the dark haired man. The animal sped off, tearing away into the nearby woods until they became nothing more than shadows in the fading light of dusk. Bilbo continued to struggle as hard as he could, managing to kick the man's leg with enough force that it was sure to bruise. He received a blow to the head for his troubles. The last coherent thought that passed through the halfling's mind as he felt his consciousness drift away was that he wouldn't be there to see the look on Thorin's face when his gift was delivered.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, then please leave a review, thanks :)**


	3. Lost Light

**AN: This chapter is where things really pick up. I hope you like it, if you do, don't forget to leave a review ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit or the poem used in this chapter, all rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _Dear Thorin,_

 _I know that I am breaking several hobbit traditions by doing this but I couldn't help myself. Most of my relatives probably wouldn't consider me respectable now anyway, not after I left the Shire to join in your crazy adventure. So, I thought, why not give you a little sneak peek into what I've been planning for the wedding. As you know, flowers play a rather large part in my culture just as gems do in yours. Since we agreed that our wedding would reflect both of our heritages, here is a small glimpse into what I've been working on. You should know by now what this one means. I hope you find it to your liking, my love._

 _Yours eternally, Bilbo_

As he finished reading the letter the dwarven king reached for the small package that had come with it, carefully opening the paper to reveal a tiny sprig of blue flowers. A Forget-Me-Not his mind supplied. Given their small size, the blooms were no less stunning than any other flower he'd seen, in fact, he thought they may even be more exquisite.

 _'Just like Bilbo...'_ He avowed, sorrow filling his heart at the thought of his One.

This flower had been among one of the first his love had taught him of and now the meaning 'always remember me' caused a pang of loss to course through his heart. Pushing the pain aside for the moment, Thorin noticed a small poem tied to the stem and he swiftly read what was written.

 _There is a language, little known,  
Lovers claim it as their own.  
It's symbols smile upon the land,  
Wrought by nature's wondrous hand;  
And in their silent beauty speak,  
Of life and joy, to those who seek  
For love divine and sunny hours  
In the language of the flowers._

The beautiful words brought renewed tears to the dwarf's eyes as he contemplated everything that he'd lost. He refused to let it remain that way! No matter what the cost, Thorin swore he would find his lost treasure and bring him home. Bilbo couldn't be dead! He knew that if he let himself think that then he would lose the will to live for life was worthless without his One. No, he had to believe that Bilbo was alive, he couldn't afford to give up just yet. They merely had to find him and he was certain that the answers lie with the missing Nori. He had assigned their friend to watch over the burglar from afar on the day that he'd been taken, having had a bad feeling that something would go amiss. He was thankful that he'd trusted his instincts and yet, so far, no one had been able to locate the spymaster. The king could only assume that he'd followed the kidnappers in an attempt to figure out where the men were taking their hobbit.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

He didn't know how long he'd been walking, it seemed like forever. The men who'd taken him didn't seem to care what shape he was in for even when he was exhausted they refused to slow their pace. Bilbo was blindfolded, gagged, and bound... forced to walk behind a horse as his captors rode. He tripped so often that his knees were left leaking blood as he walked. How was he expected to keep upright when he couldn't see what lay before him?

In the few minutes he was allowed to rest, someone would splash cold water over him and he'd try desperately to catch some in his mouth, wanting nothing more than to alleviate the thirst that constantly plagued him, though rarely did it manage to get past the gag. Then they were off again, traveling to Yavanna knows where. There were several moments where the hobbit was certain he would die. His legs refused to work as he tried to push himself up after tripping, causing him to collapse back onto the hard ground and yet the men who took him just kept their horses moving, dragging him behind in the dirt. It tore his clothes and skin alike and his head would bounce painfully against any stones littered upon the ground.

 _'Why is this happening to me?'_ He thought at one point as he was being hauled along. _'What did I do to deserve this fate?'_

His questions were left unanswered. There was no one here to answer him, no one to help. The group must have taken paths that were not often traveled as Bilbo had heard no people other than his captors for the whole while he'd been their prisoner. No, he was truly alone, the only thing Bilbo hoped was that Thorin would eventually figure out what had happened and come for him. Until then, he'd just have to do his best to keep living.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Nori gritted his teeth, having to physically force himself not to charge forward and attack the beastly group of men as he noticed Bilbo fall for the third time that morning. It was clear that the halfling was growing weaker and would most likely not survive more than another day or so of this abuse, but there was nothing he could do to help. It would be suicidal to try and take on that many armed men on his own and as of yet, there hadn't been any openings where he could sneak in and free Bilbo without being caught. They'd been on the move for nearly a week, making their way up towards Rohan and all the while Nori had watched as Bilbo was constantly mistreated by these scoundrels. Once he was able to free the hobbit, either alone or by sending for his allies, the red-haired dwarf was going to make sure each and every one of them suffered dearly for what they've done to his friend.

 _'Just hang in there for a little longer, Bilbo. Don't you give up on me now.'_ He silently encouraged the younger being as he watched him struggle to his feet once more.

It was the next day when Nori noticed a tall tower appear on the horizon. It was black, made of what appeared to be obsidian if the dwarf had to guess, though he couldn't be sure at this distance. The men seemed to adjust their course and head in its direction, their pace even more punishing than before as their captive was now forced to stumble along at a trot. Thankfully, they had thought to remove his blindfold so the hobbit was better able to keep up with the new pace. About halfway through the day, with the tower now looming in the distance, the group came upon a river and their dwarven shadow nearly blew his cover when he watched one of the men throw Bilbo into the freezing water without so much as a warning. A startled yelp escaped his lips at the same time as Bilbo cried out in fear. Luckily, the hobbit's shout was louder and had masked his own, though he still wished he could have leapt in after him. He knew Bilbo was frightened of deep water, they'd all heard the tales of how hobbits were prone to drowning, and he felt rage fill his heart when the men burst into laughter at the smaller male's obvious distress. Though that rage soon turned to horror as the kidnappers roughly stripped Bilbo of his clothes and proceeded to clean him with a rough rag that scrapped his skin raw until it was left bleeding in several places.

 _'I'm gonna kill them!'_ Nori screamed internally as his friend was dragged savagely from the water and given nothing more than a clock to hide his nudity.

Yet there was nothing he could do to help at the moment. If he revealed himself now it would risk Bilbo's life and he refused to allow that to happen. No, he'd continue to wait until he knew for certain where they were taking him, then he'd send a message back to the rest of the company as he'd originally planned. It was clear that he would need their help if he was to bring Bilbo home alive.

Glancing up from his brooding, the star-haired dwarf noticed that the group was once more setting off, the pace more relaxed than it had been in days. He was glad to see that the hobbit, though obviously exhausted and shaking with cold, was able to keep up without much trouble. They reached the tower a few hours later and were now stood outside its iron gates, seemingly waiting for someone, or something, to make an appearance. Nori, hidden behind a large boulder a little ways up the path, looked on anxiously as the door to the tower opened to reveal what appeared to be a decrepit old man but there was something unsettling about him that the dwarf wasn't able to put his finger on. Maybe it was his unnatural purple eyes or the way his mouth was constantly turned up in a sneer, whatever it was the thief didn't like it one bit.

"Have you brought me what I asked for?" The human spoke, commandingly, drawing the thief's attention back to focus on the scene before him.

"Yes sir, he's right here." The leader of the kidnappers said, sounding slightly nervous as he shoved the hobbit forward.

The elderly man pushed the sleeves of his robe up as he advanced on the frightened halfling, harshly grabbing the smaller male's chin in order to turn his head from side to side as he examined him. He then shoved his fingers into the captive's mouth, forcing his jaw apart so he could look inside before glancing over the rest of him. As he finished, a frown slowly crept onto his wrinkled features and he called the leader of the rogues forward once more.

"I specifically told you I wanted him alive and _unharmed_. Because of you, I'll have to wait until he's stronger before proceeding." He growled, backhanding the man across the face with a strength that belied his age. "Disobey me again and it will be you that I choose to test my elixir on, do you understand me?"

The man visibly gulped, backing off with his head bowed in submission.

"Yes sir, Mr. Ruvin, sir." He murmured, barely loud enough for the hidden dwarf to make out.

"Very well, then." The man, Ruvin, said as he took hold of the rope tied around Bilbo's wrists and led him through the doors of the tower.

Backing up into the nearby forest, Nori set out to the nearest town. It was time to send a raven to his king and inform him of all that had happened since the day their lucky number had been taken.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Thorin stood out on the battlements, gazing into the distance as his mind wandered to thoughts of his lost love. The sprig of forget-me-nots, having mostly dried out and turned brown, was clutched in his hand though he was careful not to crush the fragile flower. He was certain that if Bilbo had been there he would have taught him how to preserve it, but he hadn't been, so the lovely gift had withered and died. That was a near perfect example of what he felt was happening to his heart. With every moment that went by without word of his One, he felt a bit of his hope fade away. It was almost as if a little more of him died with each passing day.

Suddenly, a raven descended from the skies above him, landing a mere foot away on the wall. As Thorin's eyes fell upon the bird he immediately noticed the missive tied to its leg and swiftly undid the string holding it in place. As he read the words written upon the parchment, the king felt rage and relief war inside him. Bilbo was alive! Nori had followed after as he'd suspected and found the location where his hobbit had been taken, but his One had been forced to endure so much at the hands of those cursed men.

"I will make them rue the day they decided to mess with what is mine," Thorin growled dangerously as he made his way down to the courtyard where he saw Dwalin training with his nephews.

He hurried over to his oldest friend, hope shining in his eyes as the burly dwarf turned to him. Dwalin could instantly tell that something had changed and, judging by the relief he could see on his friend's face, it had something to do with their missing burglar.

"Nori sent us the location of where Bilbo is being kept," Thorin spoke at once without preamble. "Gather the company, we ride in half an hour."

"Who do ya plan on leavin' in charge? Dis?" The Captain of the Guard asked as Fili and Kili excitedly rushed off to inform the others of the good news.

"Yes, she'll be fine while we're gone." Thorin agreed, knowing his sister could easily rule the kingdom better than he could. "She's more than qualified."

"Aye, that lass is a force to be reckoned with." Dwalin nodded, suppressing a shiver as he remembered the numerous times he'd gotten on her bad side before growing serious once more. "Bofur and Bifur won't be happy about being left behind."

A sigh escaped the leader's mouth as he glanced up the mountain towards where he knew the infirmary to be located. When they'd found their friends both had suffered multiple injuries, a few more severe than the rest, though none were life-threatening. For the most part, they'd been knocked unconscious so that they wouldn't be able to follow the men. Why they hadn't been killed, Thorin will never know. The kidnappers had had the perfect opportunity to tie up loose ends but instead decided to leave them alive knowing they would inform others of what had occurred. It didn't make sense.

"I know," The dwarven king said at last as he rubbed his aching temple, he could already feel the headache he'd get when he informed them that they'd be staying behind while the rest of the company went off to rescue Bilbo.

With that, Thorin turned and headed into the great halls of Erebor, making his way towards his sister's chambers. When he knocked on the door it swiftly opened and Dis stepped out into the vacant corridor.

"My sons have already informed me of everything." She explained, adjusting the crown that now rested above her brow. "You'd best be getting out there and you'd better not return without my future brother-in-law."

His heart swelled with love for his sibling in that moment and he couldn't find the words to properly thank her.

"Take care of the mountain, Dis," The elder sibling declared, wrapping his arms around the female in a fierce hug. "I trust it will still be standing when we return."

"Of course it will, I'm not so lousy a leader as some in our family." She teased good-naturedly as her older brother headed towards the door, calling him back a moment later. "Oh, and Thorin?"

"Hmm," Said dwarf replied, glancing over his shoulder.

"Be sure to make those humans suffer, won't you?" The dwarrowdam spoke sweetly, though her eyes burned with the need for retribution.

"I will, you can count on it," Thorin said quietly, nodding slightly before exiting the room to make his way to the hospital wing.

Once he arrived, he found the two injured dwarrow attempting to climb out of bed and nearly groaned in exasperation. It appears his nephews were too excited to think clearly, otherwise, they would have realized how idiotic it was to tell their _wounded_ companions about the imminent rescue mission.

"I expect you both to lay back down this instant." He growled, stepping into the room as they froze upon hearing their leader's voice. "It will not do Bilbo any good for either of you to come along and slow us down."

He knew it was harsh, he could tell by Bofur's wince and Bifur's narrowed eyes, but it had to be said. He wouldn't risk them getting themselves killed. They were friends, after all, and Bilbo would never forgive him if he let anything happen to any member of the company.

With a sigh, he laid a hand on each of his companion's shoulders. "I know you feel guilty for not being able to stop the men from taking him but I swear to you, we will bring him back alive and deal justice to the ones who took him. We will not let this end in tragedy."

Thorin sounded a lot more confident than he felt. He wouldn't truly feel confident until he had Bilbo nestled in his arms once more. That was fine though, he could tell by the way the other two slowly climbed back onto their cots that they had believed his words. It was enough for now. When his One returned home safely, everything would fall back into place. With that thought in his head, Thorin reminded Bofur and Bifur to heed the healer's words before leaving once more for the courtyard. It was time to reclaim his hobbit.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

It was dark inside his room, no light shown from the minuscule window on the far wall so he assumed it must be nighttime. The collar around his neck itched something fierce and the weight made him ache from the effort of holding his head up. The steel was thick and heavy, unbreakable without the use of a tool or weapon, and Bilbo had given up trying to free himself long ago.

Several times a day someone would come in and toss food over, usually landing it near his water bowl. In the days he'd been imprisoned in this tower Bilbo had learned that if he wanted to eat he had to act fast for the rats would swarm from the cracks in the walls, devouring any food that was left lying on the floor. Yet even if he managed to get to it before they did he still couldn't let his guard down. Rats, as he well knew, could turn cannibalistic without much warning. During his third night in this forsaken place, he had awoken to several of the creatures sneaking up on him, ready to make a meal of his hobbit feet. He hadn't slept much since, just lightly dozed whenever he needed rest.

Bilbo hadn't seen the old man who'd locked him in this cell since that first day. He didn't know whether to be glad or apprehensive, but he erred on the side of caution. The halfling was regaining his strength, what with the regular food and no longer being forced to march to the point of exhaustion every day, yet what was the point? He couldn't free himself from this prison. All he could do was wait around hoping for a rescue that may never come.

Just as he was about to settle in for the night, the cell door opened to reveal the old man, Ruvin, the mastermind behind his capture and imprisonment. Bilbo warily pushed himself to his feet, pressing his back against the wall in an effort to get as far away from the man as possible.

"Well, I see you have recovered nicely." The taller male stated, walking forward until he was close enough to grab Bilbo's face in a manner similar to how he had on the first day he'd arrived. "Your injuries have mostly healed and the lack of nourishment is no longer an issue. I'm pleased to say that the test can now get underway without having to worry about it outright killing you."

The way he said that sent chills racing down Bilbo's spine and he ripped his face away from the undesired hand, not wanting the man to touch him as he glared defiantly up into his captor's eyes.

"What are you planning to do? Why me?" He asked, needing to know the answers even though he was frightened of what they may be. "What did I do to deserve this treatment?"

There was a short pause, then Ruvin burst into manic laughter. The sound was like that of a dying cat, eerie and jarring, and it stopped as quickly as it had begun.

"Oh, my dear boy," He drawled, reaching out to ruffle the hobbit's hair. "You haven't done a thing. No, you can thank your intended for what's about to happen to you."

With that, several guards entered the room and Bilbo found himself pinned even tighter against the wall as they took hold of his arms and legs, ensuring that he couldn't fight back against what was about to happen. Ruvin pressed closer, reaching into his robes in order to pull out a vial of oddly glowing liquid.

"What is that?" Bilbo couldn't help but ask as he struggled against the men's hold on him, though it was all in vain.

"Hmm, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you." The older male sneered, forcing the hobbit's mouth open, his nails digging into Bilbo's cheeks as he did so. "There are many ingredients; herbs, minerals, other such things, but the main component is wolf's blood."

Bilbo nearly gagged as the vial's contents were then tipped into his mouth. He never got the chance to spit it out for as soon as it passed his teeth, the man slapped his hand over his mouth, using the other to plug the halfling's nose. With no other choice, Bilbo swallowed, immediately feeling a sense of dizziness creep into his brain. A stabbing pain followed though it took a while to realize that it originated from his right forearm. Groggily, the hobbit rolled his head to glance down, watching in dazed fascination as the evil man held a bowl under the deep slice to collect his spilt blood. The small male was too weak to fight when a foul-smelling poultice was produced and secured over his wound before the guards dropped him unceremoniously on the stone floor of his cell. He curled up in a tight ball, shivering violently, and clutching his injured arm.

"This should do nicely." The old man said, pouring some sort of powder into the bowl before reaching two fingers in to stir it.

When he pulled them out they were thickly coated in blood, Bilbo's blood, and the sight was enough to shock him back to awareness... even if only a little. His captor moved forward and the halfling could do nothing to stop him as the guards grabbed him once more. The man knelt down and swiftly painted horrifyingly grotesque symbols along the exposed skin of his chest, legs, and arms. Just as suddenly as it had started, the villain moved away, bringing the guards with him. It wasn't until he'd reached the door that he finally turned back to admire his work.

"I doubt you'll be getting much rest." Mr. Ruvin stated as he sneered down at the pitiful hobbit. "Be a good boy and don't try and fight it. You'll only prolong your suffering if you do."

With that said, the man turned and walked out of the cell, leaving Bilbo writhing on the floor as a sudden, intense pain coursed through his body, tearing an anguished scream from his clenched jaw.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

It was midnight when the first screams echoed down from a high room within the tower. Nori could tell straight away that the voice belonged to Bilbo, though it was twisted nearly beyond recognition due to the pain and suffering it held. He wanted nothing more than to break through the wooden doors and storm into that tower in order to locate his friend... but he couldn't. He had to wait and trust that Thorin would soon arrive with backup. The star-haired dwarf had sent the raven off nearly five days ago so, judging by his knowledge of how long it had taken for him to make the journey to this place while following the kidnappers, the others should be arriving within the next couple of days.

 _'Please hurry, my king.'_ He thought to himself as another harrowing scream ripped through the silence. _'I don't know how much more of this I can take before I do something foolish. Trying to sneak in and free Bilbo on my own is looking less and less like a death wish to me.'_

As he sat there, listening in horror as the hobbit's screams continued into the early hours of morning, he couldn't deny that the odds of a solo rescue succeeding were slim to none. Even so, there was no doubt in his mind that the sound would haunt his dreams for many a night to come.

The next day passed in a similar manner with Nori hidden from view while his friend's voice echoed through the air. Even to him, it sounded painful. It was clear to anyone listening that Bilbo's throat was raw from the near constant abuse it was suffering. That night the cries ceased without warning and the con-dwarf felt dread settle in his heart. Had Bilbo succumbed to the torture he'd been facing? Were they too late to save him?

 _'Please be alive...'_ He thought as he crept closer to the guards stationed outside the tower's doors, wanting to see if he could learn anything from the quiet conversation they were engrossed in.

"Hey, here that?" One said, causing the other to glance up.

"No, what is it?" He asked, confusion clear on his scruffy face.

"Exactly! That halfling ain't screaming no more. We finally have some peace around here." Nori clenched his fists, nails nearly drawing blood from being pressed so tightly against his palms as he held himself back from attacking.

"Seems like he must have finally given up and submitted to the potion. Can't wait to see what old Ruvin will do with him once it's fully settled into his system." Nori blinked as he slowly began to comprehend what he'd just heard.

Bilbo was alive! There was still hope that they'd be able to get him out of there. Still, as he crept back to where he'd been hidden for the last week he couldn't help but be concerned over what else he'd heard. What was the potion the guard had been talking about? Was that the reason behind the hobbit's screams of agony? If so, what had it done to their lucky number? All these questions would have to wait for a later time, though, for now, he had to focus on formulating a plan. That way, once Thorin and the rest of the company arrived, they would be able to move immediately instead of being forced to wait around while they figure something out. Yes... the sooner they got Bilbo out of that horrid tower the better. Nori only hoped they'd be bringing their _friend_ back to Erebor and not just a shell of the hobbit he'd once been.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think :)**


	4. Never Let Go

**AN: Hey guys, sorry this hasn't been updated for a while. I've been focusing on working on my original novel. I don't know when I'll update next but I have not abandoned this story and am planning on working on it more so the next update shouldn't take as long as this one did. Thanks for understanding and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to comment ;)**

 **Disclaimer: J.R.R. Tolkien owns the Hobbit, I'm only playing around with this universe for a bit.**

* * *

They'd been traveling for just over a week when they finally laid eyes on the tower Nori had described in his letter. It was massively tall and as black as the sky on a night with no moon. Thorin absolutely loathed it. This is where his love was being held? There was no sunshine, no flowers nor anything green in general, nothing that Bilbo would have liked. Only cold stone and a sense of foreboding. Thorin didn't care what it took, they'd free their hobbit from this dismal place that very night and take him home to where he belonged. Now all they had to do was meet up with Nori and form a plan.

The dwarven king sighed, _'If only it were that simple.'_ He thought as they tied their ponies' leads to a sheltered grove of trees and continued on foot.

Within an hour they had made their way to the base of the tower, being extra careful to keep out of sight in case there were guards lingering about.

"Psst, over here." They heard a soft voice call as a rustling sounded in the nearby bushes moments before a familiar face popped into view. "There's no time to lose, I've already gotten a plan sketched out in the dirt."

The group followed after the stealthy dwarf, a few of them letting smiles grace their features at the thought of having a ready-made plan. Things were going far better than they'd expected, that is, until Thorin voiced the one question that was on everyone's minds.

"What of Bilbo?" The leader asked, concern written in his furrowed brow.

Nori sighed as he turned to fully face his king. "He's alive, that's really all I can tell you, the screaming stopped about a day and a half ago... haven't heard a peep from him since."

"How do ya know he's alive then?" Dwalin exclaimed, shoving his way to the front of the group in order to offer his best friend some silent support as the news washed over them.

"I overheard the guards talking about it. Apparently, Bilbo was given some kind of potion." Thorin went to open his mouth but the thief beat him to it. "Before you go asking, no, I don't know what the potion is or what it does. I just know that for nearly two full days all I heard were Bilbo's screams. Then, for some reason, they cut off without so much as a warning and I haven't heard anything since. The guards said that he must have finally submitted to the potion, whatever that means."

"I don't like the sound of that, laddie." Balin expressed, worry causing his forehead wrinkles to deepen. "We've no way of knowing what's been done to him until we find the poor lad so I suggest we get a move on as soon as night falls."

Thorin nodded, not wanting to waste a second longer than necessary. Together, the group poured over the plan Nori had come up with and the king felt pride fill his heart at having such an amazing group of dwarrow as his friends. This same feeling had washed over him at the start of their journey to reclaim their home and again after he'd awoken from his injuries after the Battle of Five Armies. It was clear to him now, they would save Bilbo, there was no other way this could end.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Pain... that's all that registered in his brain as he thrashed in the darkness. He didn't know what was happening but one thing was clear, something was changing. Every minute sound made his head ring as if thunder had cracked right beside him. The smells invaded his nostrils, making him feel dizzy and sick. His eyes had begun adjusting more easily to the darkness making it so h could see nearly as well as during the day. Yet, even with all that, the thing that scared him most was the ever growing urge to rip the rats apart as they scurried to and fro within his cell.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Night had fallen and the plan was quickly set in motion. Most of the company would cause a distraction, luring the guards out of the tower while a select few snuck in to rescue Bilbo. The ones chosen to do so were Thorin (obviously), Fili, Kili, and Dwalin. So, while the others rushed about making as much noise as possible, they remained hidden near the doorway. Over the last week, Nori had been able to discover that there were about ten men inside the building (not counting their boss) and two outside. Luckily, the humans were not very bright and within a few minutes all twelve guards were rushing about outside the building, chasing after the group of dwarves as the other four made their way into the tower unnoticed.

"Do you think Bilbo's okay, uncle?" Kili whispered worriedly, not willing to risk being any louder for fear of being discovered by the enemy.

Thorin paused for the slightest of seconds, a pained look crossing his face before he schooled his features into his signature scowl. "I don't know. Right now, all we can do is hope."

No one said anything, just followed after Thorin without a word. They knew in their hearts that Bilbo would probably have some injuries after such an ordeal, not to mention the psychological trauma he'd been forced to endure. But that didn't matter, as long as their friend was alive they'd be able to help him through it! At least that's what they thought until they came to a door near the top of the tower. It led into a darkened cell and the only thing they could make out was the small form of a figure huddled in the far corner.

"So, Oakenshield, you finally arrived." A voice spoke from above them and the four dwarves reluctantly turned their attention away from the door to assess the threat before them.

An old man was standing at the top of the landing, his expression twisted into a menacing snarl. Even though is age should signify the opposite, this man seemed to radiate power as his cold eyes locked with the dwarven king's.

"You..." Thorin spoke lowly, eyes narrowing into deadly slits.

"Who is he, uncle?" Fili asked, glancing apprehensively between his kin and the man atop the stairs.

"His name is Ruvin. I chased him from Ered Luin nearly eighty years ago after I found him experimenting on some dwarflings." He growled, never taking his gaze from the human. "The children he used as his test subjects were all scarred for life due to what had been done to them. You were only a couple of years old at the time, I'm not surprised you don't remember what happened."

Fili winced, grabbing hold of his younger brother as the fear of that happening to Kili washed over him. In response to the boys' reaction, Dwalin pushed his way in front of them, ready to defend the younger males at a moments notice.

"I can't believe you'd show your face again." The burly dwarf snarled, hate showing on his features as he drew his weapons. "Not after the punishment you received for your crimes. We smashed both your hands so that you'd never be able to do such awful things again."

"Yes, I know that all too well, but you see..." The human spoke up in a mocking tone as he smiled cruelly. "I used a potion that I had developed which held advanced healing properties. It wasn't enough for me to gain full mobility in my hands after you used that war hammer of yours to break my bones but it was enough so that I could begin my work anew, though it took years for me to do so. Luckily, I also managed to develop a potion that prolonged my life."

The dwarrow gaped at the man for a few moments. How could someone come up with something like that? Thorin couldn't help but think it was a good thing that no one else knew of this man's invention.

"What work is that?" Fili called, glancing back towards the cell where Bilbo was huddled after hearing a whine from within the room. "And why have you taken Uncle Bilbo?"

Thorin paled as he was brought back to reality. How could he have forgotten that his One was sitting in a cell mere feet away from him, surely frightened and probably injured as well?

"I created a new potion after you chased me out, one I was certain would succeed. After many years of failed tests I have developed the perfect formula to produce my ultimate masterpiece... and who better to use as my guinea pig than the intended of the dwarf who tried taking everything from me?" Ruvin exclaimed insolently, his expression turning sour moments later. "However, my experiment has failed. That _hobbit_ must have more of a difference in genetics than I originally thought compared to my normal, human subjects. It's not even worth keeping him around."

The anger radiating from the alchemist was nearly making him vibrate and the dwarves felt their hearts clench. What had this madman done to their hobbit?

"What did you do to Bilbo?" Thorin asked warily, fearing the answer to his question but needing to know all the same.

Turning back to face the gathered dwarves once more, the man laughed maniacally before answering.

"Though my experiment failed it did wield results you may find interesting. I think I'll let you discover them for yourself though, why ruin the surprise?" He declared, turning to leave before speaking over his shoulder once more. "Good luck, Thorin Oakenshield, you're going to need it."

With that, the man fled, Dwalin right on his tail. Seeing that his oldest friend had the pursuit under control, Thorin raced towards the darkened cell, his thoughts only of his One. He swiftly used his sword to cut the hinges from the door and it fell open with a thunderous crash moments before the three Durins rushed in. The first thing they notice is the smell, it reeks of blood and other filth. The second is a heavy, iron chain leading from a ring on the wall to a collar around the smaller male's neck.

"Bilbo!" Thorin cried as he raced towards his love in the hopes of freeing him from the tether, only to stop short as a savage growl sounded from the darkness.

The group pulled up short, raising their weapons once more as they glanced around for any sign of the unknown threat. Fili was the first to notice and, as he took in what lay before him, his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Uncle..." He trailed off, drawing the other two Durin's attention back to their hobbit.

They let out matching gasps of shock as they noticed the same thing that Fili had just a few, short moments ago. Bilbo was the one growling. That animalistic sound was coming from deep within their burglar's throat but that wasn't the worst of their discovery. Thorin was frozen in place as he took in the form of his love. Now that the light from the hallway had flooded the tiny cell he was able to make out details that had previously been hidden within the darkness and it cut him to the core.

The hobbit's previously honey-colored hair was now pure white (or it would have been had it not been covered with dirt and grim) with only a single streak of its original color. A pair of white wolf ears were laid flat against his head in clear warning as a fluffy white tail swished back and forth on the dirt-covered floor behind him in agitation. Both the ears and tail were tipped with his original hair coloring. Gathering his courage, Kili tried stepping forward only to illicit another growl, putting a pair of deadly fangs on full display until he'd backed up once more. As they stood there lost for words, Bilbo shifted, clawed hands and feet spread out beneath him as he readied himself to pounce at the three dwarrow. But the worst part... the worst part were his eyes. Once a beautiful green that had always been filled with so much kindness and compassion, were now a blood red and the only emotions to be seen were hate and fear and _so much_ pain. There was no recollection of his friends within their fiery depths.

"Oh, Ghivashel, what has he done to you?" Thorin voiced in a choked whisper as he took a slow step forward, hands outstretched in a reassuring manner.

The feral hobbit seemed to calm slightly at the soothing tone but the sound of footsteps outside the door had him back on guard moments later. As another growl ripped from his mouth, Bilbo lunged, teeth and claws aimed directly at the throat of the dwarf he loved. If it hadn't been for Dwalin reappearing through the doorway right at that moment there was no doubt that their beloved burglar would have taken the life of the dwarven king. As it was, Thorin felt himself yanked out of harms way just as a single claw connected with the unprotected skin of his throat, drawing a thin trail of blood as he watched Bilbo thrown backwards onto the ground, choking as the collar cut off his air supply.

"What in Mahal's name happened to our hobbit!" The burly dwarf hollered as Thorin lightly placed a hand against his wounded neck, barely able to believe what he'd just experienced.

He sat there, unable to answer, as Bilbo once more rose to all fours before tucking his tail and scurrying back into the darkened corner he'd been sitting in when they'd first opened the door, casting wary looks at his forgotten friends the whole way.

"Uncle?" Kili called, finally snapping the temperamental dwarf from his thoughts.

He turned, taking in the heartbroken faces of his nephews as they kept their gaze on the halfling who was currently curled up in a ball on the floor, pitiful whines escaping every few seconds.

"What..." The youngest dwarrow broke off with a sob, unable to finish as he buried his face in his elder sibling's shoulder.

"What's going to happen now?" Fili spoke quietly, finishing his brother's question as he tried to comfort the younger dwarf.

Taking a moment to think, Thorin crouched down on the ground and slowly held out his right hand, palm up, in an attempt to entice Bilbo over to him. The hobbit-wolf creature glanced up, nose twitching as he scented the air. A raspy snarl filled the air as he rose to his feet but Thorin refused to move, instead, he settled for making a calming sound in the back of his throat... similar to what he'd do back in the mountain when Bilbo was having a nightmare. To his astonishment, the snarl cut off and the small halfling sat back on his haunches, head turned to the side in a questioning manner.

"I want some time alone with him," Thorin spoke softly, not moving for fear of startling the hobbit. "He seems to trust me, if only just a little. If I can get him to settle down enough we'll be able to have Oin administer a sleeping draft so we can carry him back to Erebor while he's under. It'll be safer, both for him and for us, if we do so. Once we've gotten him home safely we can figure out what our next move should be."

"Alright, just make sure you're careful." Dwalin agreed, albeit hesitantly. "I'll go inform the others of the situation, they should be finished with the guards by now. We'll have to make a plan concerning Ruvin as well. If he dares to show himself again, maybe we can squeeze some information out of him."

With that, the tattooed dwarf left to find the rest of the company, leaving Fili and Kili standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"I said I wanted to be alone, you two," Thorin spoke quietly, no edge to his voice. "I'll be fine. Do you really think Bilbo would hurt me?"

Silence reigned for several moments before being broken by the blonde-haired Durin.

"Not before he was taken, but now? Yes, I do. He's changed uncle, you can't deny that." He said, voice full of sadness and reason. "Right now, I fully believe he could rip your throat out without even realizing who you are."

Kili gasped in shock as Thorin slumped slightly were he knelt, knowing his nephew was right. At this moment in time, his One didn't recognize him and that made it hurt all the worse. At least if Bilbo had still been in his right mind he could have offered his love a little bit of comfort. Instead, he was forced to treat him like a frightened animal! It made the dwarven king wish he would have gone after Ruvin and made him suffer a slow and very painful death. That thought lingered for a moment longer before he carefully shook his head, his more rational side emerging to remind him that Bilbo took priority over vengeance. Pushing those thoughts from his mind for the time being, Thorin focused back on his kin.

"I promise I will be careful. If it makes you feel better you both can wait right outside the door." He spoke calmly, fierce, blue eyes meeting mistrustful red as he motioned the younger Durins out.

They left without further fuss, knowing their uncle needed this time to recompose himself as well as to try and calm the hobbit down. Once certain they were alone, Thorin lowered himself to sit on the floor just outside the reach of the chain and held his hand out once more. He watched as Bilbo glanced between his offered hand and face, teeth bared in a snarl as the hobbit hybrid cautiously took a few timid steps forward, sniffing the air as he went. As the smaller male inched closer, a soft whimper escaped his mouth.

"Hush now, Bilbo," Thorin comforted, hoping to sooth his love. "It's alright, I'm here now. Nothing can hurt you anymore."

The calming tone of his voice seemed to set the burglar at ease, or maybe he somehow sensed that Thorin would never harm him, for he moved forward more confidently with his tail wagging behind him. As Bilbo reached the end of his chain, the older being moved slowly closer until the hobbit was able to sniff his hand. He let out a relieved sigh as Bilbo nuzzled against him. Fighting the urge to pull his One into a tight embrace, the dwarven king carefully reached forward to undo the chain from around the hobbit's neck. Bilbo froze as the iron lead dropped heavily to the floor, red eyes blown wide as he realized he was free. Thorin had no time to react as the halfling leapt at him, bowling him over onto the floor with a loud crash. The echoing sound drew Fili and Kili back into the room and as soon as they took in the scene before them, the two dwarrow collapsed on the floor, giggling like children. Bilbo was now curled up on Thorin's chest, tail wrapped around his body and face buried in the other male's hair while his dwarf gently stroked a hand over his wolf ears.

Upon hearing the laughter of the younger dwarrow, Bilbo's ears flattened tight against his head and he whipped around with a loud growl, teeth bared as he accidentally stepped directly on Thorin's sternum, effectively winding him. The brothers swiftly quieted as they were faced with their snarling friend, slowly getting into a better position to defend themselves should the need arise. Instead of charging at them as the brothers were afraid he'd do, Bilbo calmly walked over, ears still flattened as an occasional growl slid from his mouth. Fili and Kili didn't move, staying stock still so they wouldn't incite an attack. Thorin was about to intervene when his One glanced back at him and he nearly broke down in tears. Gone were the red eyes of a wolf and, in their place, shone the familiar emerald green he'd come to cherish more than all the gold in Erebor.

-XXX-XXX-XXX-

Bilbo didn't know what happened to trigger him regaining control of his body but, upon realizing where he was, he was certain it had something to do with the stubborn dwarrow he was currently curled up on top of. His body ached something fierce, as if millions of needles were continuously poking into him, and he felt a strange added weight to his head and backside. He'd ignore that for now, however, for at the moment he had two young princes to scold. Bilbo slid off Thorin's chest and found his feet, well he would have if not for the dizzy spell which kept him on all fours. He let out a frustrated growl at that. He didn't want to appear weak in front of his love and soon-to-be-nephews. Oh well, He could still teach them a lesson from down here. As he began making his way towards the boys he noticed them freeze, presumably in fear of a tongue lashing. Well good! They should know better than to barge in on their elders and laugh at finding them in awkward positions.

 _'Though it is strange.'_ He thought to himself. _'They'd usually be making a tactical retreat right about now. Never once have they sat there and taken it without a fuss.'_

Hearing a sound behind him, Bilbo glanced over his shoulder at his intended. He was surprised to see tears welling up in the usually temperamental dwarf's eyes and turned away before he could tear up himself. Something was obviously very wrong and as soon as he finished dealing with these troublemakers he was going to find out what!

"Shh, Bilbo, it's alright," Fili spoke, drawing the hobbit out of his thoughts. "We didn't mean to disturb you."

"Yea, what he said." Kili chimed in nervously. "We'll just be leaving, okay?"

The duo slowly began backing away, never taking their eyes from him.

 _'Oh no, you don't.'_ He scolded internally as he moved quickly, cutting off their escape route before approaching them from the front once more.

With a swift kick, he swept their legs out from under them, using a move Dwalin had taught him in one of their private training sessions. It worked well with his smaller size and had the two larger beings rolling on the ground in a matter of seconds. Finally, with their heads now within reach, he cuffed them both about the ears, chuckling slightly as they looked at him with surprise before turning and heading back to Thorin where he nuzzled into his side, thoroughly exhausted.

"Really, they should know better by now." He spoke, gazing fondly up at the dwarf he loved so dearly, not noticing the shocked looks on the boy's faces. "I've been trying to drill manners into their heads for how long but it all seems to go in one ear and out the other. Why if I didn't know better I'd... mmph!"

He was cut off as Thorin pressed his mouth against his in a fierce kiss. It lasted only a few seconds but the emotion contained within it was enough to steal his breath away. What had happened after he'd been taken? Clearly it couldn't be too bad since he was still alive and relatively unharmed, at least from what he could tell, but something was obviously bothering his beloved. As they broke apart, Bilbo went to place his hands on either side of Thorin's face to reassure him but paused when he caught sight of the sharp claws now curling at the tips of his fingers. He pulled back, exhaustion forgotten as a shocked gasp escaped his throat.

"Bilbo..." Thorin murmured in warning as the halfling raced over to a small, metal dish on the floor, gazing at his changed reflection in the murky water.

Not believing his eyes, the hobbit ran a hand over his head, feeling the fuzzy ears that sat on top as he pulled his engagement braid forward, surprised that it had miraculously survived his imprisonment. As he glanced at it out of the corner of his eye he let out a choked sob, the white color was unmistakable, his reflection wasn't lying. A fearful cry tore from his throat as he began panicking, his new tail thrashing against the back of his legs in agitation. He didn't notice Thorin coming up behind him as he gazed once more into the water, fear overtaking him as a pair of blood red wolf eyes stared back. He jerked away so quickly that the dish was sent spinning away, spilling the incriminating liquid over the floor.

"No! This isn't real!" He cried, tears streaming down his face like rain. He knew in his heart he was lying to himself but even so, he refused to believe what he'd seen. "No! I'm a hobbit, a hobbit I tell you. I'm not... I'm not a wolf! I'm not a _monster_..."

The last part was spoken so quietly that Thorin, who had wrapped his arms around his One the moment he'd gotten close enough to do so, barely managed to hear the breathless words.

"No," he agreed, placing a tender kiss on the hobbit's forehead. "My One, you are no more a monster now than the day I first met you and if I have to spend the entirety of my life reassuring you of that, I will gladly do so."

The tears streaming from his beloved's face eased slightly but even so, it nearly shattered his heart to see his hobbit so broken. There were only two other times he'd seen Bilbo anywhere close to this distraught. The first was when he'd banished him, nearly throwing him over the wall in the process. The second was when he was saying his goodbyes on what he figured to be his deathbed. Thorin never wanted to see the smaller male so overwrought again and had vowed to keep him safe and happy for the rest of his days, but he had failed... and Bilbo had paid the price.

"Hush now, Bilbo, you are safe. We're going to figure this out." He cooed softly, hoping his words would soothe the smaller male.

Bilbo clung to him all the tighter, struggling to get his breathing under control.

"Thorin... please..." He trailed off, gasping for breath as darkness loomed at the edge of his vision. "Please... don't let me go."

With that, the hobbit succumbed, passing out in the dwarf's strong arms as his adopted nephews watched from a short distance away, not knowing how to help in such a situation.

"I swear, Ghivashel," Thorin murmured burying his face in his beloved's soft locks. "I will never let go. I will not fail again. This time I _will_ keep you safe."

With that said, he carefully bundled Bilbo into his arms as many sets of booted footsteps echoed in the stairwell outside the cell. It wouldn't be long until the rest of the company made their way into the room but for now, Thorin was content to just sit there. As he ran his fingers through his unconscious love's snowy locks, the dwarven king sent thanks to Mahal for letting them find Bilbo alive.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks again for reading, don't forget to let me know what you think :)**


End file.
